Miss You Guys
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Soul felt his old heart skip a beat as he saw a picture of Maka holding their only child, she was sitting down on the hospital bed, smiling up at the camera, her young face gleaming with joy as Junior cried out. "I miss you Maka." He whispered. SoMa!


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine.**_

Looking back at it… he really wasn't sure when his love for her started. All he knew is that he had gotten a sudden urge to stay with her, to never let her go.

Soul sat back in his chair, photo album in his elderly hands, tears falling down his worn out face as he looked down at the pictures of when Maka was alive.

He felt his old heart skip a beat as he saw a picture of Maka holding their only child, she was sitting down on the hospital bed, smiling up at the camera, her young face gleaming with joy as Junior cried out.

"I miss you Maka." He whispered down at the photo album flipping another page to see another picture of his little boy with his beloved mother. Junior was learning how to walk, chasing after his mother who was urging him to walk towards her. Junior resembled Soul in all the ways, his personality was like Maka's though.

Sniffling, Soul wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks. On that day twenty years ago, Junior and Maka had gotten themselves into a car accident. It was devastating news for Soul, he was on the verge of becoming suicidal.

Shaking his head Soul reached over to grab his bottle of pills and poured some into his hands, looking down at them sadly… He let out a small whimper… it's been twenty long years and he just couldn't move on with his life… he loved them way too much.

Maka looked down at Soul, a frown on her angelic face. "Is he really going to do it mom?" Junior asked his mother, scared, sure he missed his father… but he didn't want him to kill himself.

Maka felt like crying, but ghosts can't cry… they could only watch their loved ones suffer without them. An arm going to circle around her son's shoulder and pulling him to her. "I don't know Junior." She whispered as she let out a small whimper.

Soul's whole body shook as his hand tightened around the pills, cries of suffering and torture escaping him, his shoulders hunching forward. "Maka! Junior! Why did you leave me!" he cried out, letting himself go, his cries ringing throughout the house that he had tried to raise a family in.

"I'm sorry Soul!" Maka yelled out, falling to her knees in front of him and sobbing. Before Junior could stop her, she threw herself at Soul but she just went through him, sobbing and curling into herself. "I'm so sorry." She yelled out.

Junior watched as his chin began to quiver, he hated to see this, it happened every year… and occasionally every other month…

"Maka! I miss you so damn much! I can't go on! I just can't!" Soul whimpered as he looked down at the pills…

"No! Soul! Move on! Don't do this!" Maka desperately yelled out making Junior cringe and run to comfort his mother.

"It's his decision mom… not ours." Junior whispered to her, kneeling next to her and hugging her to him.

Maka desperately clung to her son, sobbing, but no tears ever came. "But he still has a chance… he could move on." Maka said through sobbing into her son's shoulder.

"Mom… he doesn't want that… it's been twenty years and nothing… he wants his family back… he wants us back…." Junior whispered down at her, a small sob escaping him as he looked up to see the battle that was raging on in his father.

Soul held his hand up to his mouth… this was it.

"Soul! No! I could wait for you! I would never leave you! Don't ruin your life for us!" Maka yelled desperately through her sobs, reaching out towards him.

Junior clutched her to him. "Mom, he can't hear you." He whispered.

"No! He doesn't have to kill himself for us Junior! We have to try!" Maka yelled out.

"Mom! We've been trying for twenty years!" Junior yelled out.

Soul swallowed the pills, feeling them fall down his throat and sat back, looking down at his photo album, waiting for his death to come.

"Soul!" Maka wailed and Junior let her go, letting her run towards his father as Junior watched what was happening in front of him.

With a small smile, Soul grabbed a picture out of the photo album and looked down at it, a small smile on his face. "I miss you guys so much." He whispered.

Junior took a good look of the picture and a small smile lit his own face. He remembered that day. His father had tried to teach him how to play the piano, but all he would do was mash against the keys while his mother let out laughs… that was the day before the accident.

Soul held the picture against his heart a single tear escaping him as his heart gave one last thump… and then gave out, his last breath escaping him as his eyes slid closed, and his body went limp.

"Soul!" Maka yelled out, lying on the floor next to the chair Soul was sitting on.

"Mom… it's too late for that." Junior whispered as he walked over to his mother and hugged her to him once again.

"We'll see him mom… you'll actually be able to hug him." He whispered to her, trying to console her.

Maka nodded as she sniffled and closed her eyes tightly.

"Maka? Junior? Is that really you?" they heard someone whisper in disbelief.

Their heads whipped around to see Soul standing there a huge smile on his face.

Maka smiled back at him and Junior let her go so that she could run into Soul's open arms.

"I missed you so much Maka." Soul exclaimed his arms tightening around Maka's waist.

"I never left your side Soul… never." She whispered into his ear.

Junior smiled a little and he knew… his family was once again together. "Dad." He whispered.

Soul looked and smiled at his son, one of his arms leaving Maka and pulling his son in to the hug. "I love you guys so much." Soul whispered.

"Let's go… I'm sure my grandmas and grandpa are waiting for us in heaven." Junior whispered as he tugged on his parent's sleeves.__

_**A/N:I was supposed to be doing my homework, but I couldn't concentrate so I wrote this, you guys don't know how much I cried because of this story!**_


End file.
